


Malec Drabble

by hishiyake



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malec短篇合集，原諒我取名無能....<br/>進度緩慢，未來會有NC-17的短篇，目前應該都是清水集<br/>還有我是Alec攻派的~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我對於Shadowhunters的一切之事都來自於影集和WIKIA，所以有任何和書與電影相衝突的地方，都是我的錯。

「你為什麼到現在都還沒有清醒！」面對母親的怒火，Alec選擇閉嘴不回應。畢竟這已經不是新鮮事了，自從他在所有人面前，公然拉過Magnus的衣領親吻他之後，Alec和母親間的爭執就沒有停歇過。

「母親－－」他的妹妹站出來想要幫他講話，卻被他們的母親狠狠的瞪了一眼。

「閉嘴，這不干妳的事。」她的視線幾乎沒有停留在Isabelle身上，Maryse的注意力只存在於她最器重的長子而已。「這是錯的，Alec，為什麼你看不出來？」

「這不是，母親。」他異常冷靜的反駁，就像當初他在聖壇對母親的態度一樣。「這是我的選擇，我選擇了Magnus。」

「這才不是什麼選擇！！」女人失去了原本的耐心，她用力大吼只希望兒子能夠清醒。「你還不懂嗎？這根本是巫師對你下了咒語，讓你迷戀上他，這一切都是他的陰謀－－」

「夠了！」Alec又急又氣的打斷母親對情人的詆毀，他堅定的搖搖頭。「這不是Magnus的錯，是我，是我控制不了自己的感情，妳要怪就怪我，不要把Magnus牽扯進來。」甩下這句話，他不覺得自己還能跟母親講出道理，所以他乾脆的決定離開。

剛走出房門外，他就看見靠在牆邊臉色凝重的Magnus。「Mag.....」你聽到了多少？Alec本來想問，可是再想想這個問題實在很白癡，Magnus肯定全都聽見了，要不然他的表情不會那麼難看。「我們走吧。」沒有多說，Alec牽起Magnus冰冷的手掌，離開了學院。

 

Alec並沒有想好要去哪哩，而Magnus顯然也沒有要帶他回家的打算，所以他們一路漫步，最後走到了河邊。

夜晚的河岸只有稀落的人潮，幾對小情侶坐在長椅上談情說愛，幾個慢跑的中年人從他們身邊擦過，這些Mundanes看不到他們，也看不到妖怪、魔鬼，他們只是日復一日過著平靜的生活。

很小的時候Alec曾經羨慕過這些Mundanes，他們可以庸庸碌碌的過完一輩子，而不用像他們這群Shadowhunter每天都在生死威脅之下度過。

後來他不會這麼想了，長大一些後Alec接受他身為Shadowhunter的命運，他必須要保護這個世界、維持全宇宙的秩序與和平。而現在的他，更一度感激自己是個Shadowhunter。

「在想什麼？」Magnus扯扯他的手，Alec這才發現原來他一直緊握著Magnus沒有放開。

「想這個世界，想這些Mundanes....」夜風吹撫在兩人之間，今天的Magnus沒有上髮膠，頭髮隨著風吹而起伏，Alec不記得自己有看過這樣的他。

彷彿被不知名的力量驅使著，Alec伸手替Magnus把散落的頭髮塞到耳後，那一瞬間他好像看到Magnus的耳根泛著微紅，但也許那只是他的錯覺。

他忽然想要把Magnus抱在懷裡，沒有理由、沒有原因，甚至是吻上那片唇瓣，他想要再次感受Magnus的氣息和他融合在一起。

只是最後他什麼也沒做，他只是鬆開彼此交握的手，一個人走到河邊的欄杆旁。

凝視著平靜的河面好半天，他不清楚時間過了多久，直到Magnus在他背後出了聲。「你有想過嗎？也許Maryse是對的。」巫師的語調很平靜，可是Alec卻能從中感受到不對勁。

「什麼東西是對的？」轉過身，他半倚在欄杆上，雙手抱胸帶著些許的納悶。

「你和我....」停了幾秒，Magnus似乎在猶豫該如何解釋。「我真的對你下了什麼咒語，讓你對我有感覺，這一切都是魔法，並不是真實的。」

Alec的心頭狠狠地刺了一下。但並不是因為Magnus的這番話，而是因為他臉上的表情，那副幾乎要哭出來的難過模樣。

「我.....」邁開腳步，他緩緩走到Magnus面前，托起Magnus的頭，他強迫Magnus看著自己。「我從來、一刻也沒有這樣想過。」年長男人的眼睛眨呀眨，Alec忽然非常痛恨自己，痛恨讓Magnus如此折磨的自己。「我對你的感覺是真的，我很清楚，我知道我自己要的是什麼。」也許他曾經有過迷惘和懷疑，不過現在都不存在了。

Alec只知道，他想要Magnus待在他身邊，他希望Magnus能屬於他，也希望自己能屬於Magnus。

「Alexander.....」為什麼一個男人能夠如此觸動Alec的心弦，光只是一抹微笑就足以讓Alec的身心全都淪陷。

「更何況，如果你真的對我施了咒語，我倒希望你永遠都不要解開。」這回，Alec不在壓抑內心中的那道聲音，他一把攬住Magnus的腰肢，低頭覆上那誘人粉色的唇瓣。

他們緊緊擁住彼此，Alec很確定，直到時間的盡頭為止，他都不願意再放開Magnus了。Alec並沒有注意到，Magnus圈在他背後的手指輕輕劃過他的背脊，一道微弱的光芒一閃而逝。

Magnus將頭埋進了Alec的肩膀，嘴角揚起了淺淺的弧度，他恐怕已經不再需要這道咒術了，Magnus忍不住這麼想。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 養小孩過去不在Alec的計畫中，可是現在，他恐怕要修改一下未來的藍圖了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我喜歡Mpreg，而有什麼CP比Malec更能把Mpreg合理化呢？只有提及男男生子情節，並沒有詳細過程描述。

「爸，你在說什麼？」Alec不知道要怎麼消化剛剛聽見的東西，他父親的表情相當正經，一點也不像在開玩笑。

「這是你媽說的，我只是負責傳話而已。」男人當然理解兒子這麼劇烈的反應，可惜這也不是他能決定的。

「明明就還有Izzy和Max，為什麼要找我們？」他下意識的往後退了幾步，直到一隻手撐到桌子後面才站穩腳步。

「你也曉得Izzy到目前都還沒有穩定交往的對象。而Max，他剛滿17歲，我們怎麼可能指望他現在就生孩子呢。」老人把手搭在Alec肩上，試圖用和平的語氣開導他。「你媽和我想要含飴弄孫，能靠的只有你而已。」

「你知道我們都是男人吧。」皺著眉他忽然擔憂起自家父母的智商，他們是不是忘了最重要的一點？

「當 然知道，我們很確定當初把你從醫院帶回來的時候是貨真價實的男孩。」捏捏Alec的肩膀，Robert壓低了音量。「可是Magnus可以呀，他是個魔法 師，讓他自己懷孕應該沒有問題。」暫停了幾秒，Robert抬起頭，眼神忽然表示懷疑。「還是你要告訴我你才是下面的那個？」

「天呀，爸！」摀住臉，不管幾歲了，你最不想要遇上的事情絕對就是和爸媽討論性生活。

「和Magnus談一談吧，說不定他也想要小孩。」

 

說實在，在父親講出來之前，Alec完全沒想過生小孩這回事。

拋開他和戀人都是男的這點不說，Alec是個很盡責的Shadowhunter，或許還不到像Lydia那樣把自己嫁給工作，但是也差不多了，他總是把學院的事情放在最優先，某方面來講他很慶幸自己交往的另一半能理解這點。

身為工作狂的他，怎麼有辦法照顧好小孩呢？

雖然說Valentine的瘋狂計畫已經解決了，現在的世界除了偶爾出現一點小亂子以外，跟本可以用太平盛世來形容，話雖如此，誰又能保證接下來的世界都是如此？天知道幾年或者幾個月之後會不會又出現另一個像Valentine的瘋子？

只不過，再認真思考思考，能夠有Magnus的小孩也不是件壞事，如果他們的孩子能夠跟Magnus一樣有雙美麗的貓眼肯定很可愛，還有跟Magnus一樣的小嘴唇，或者是....

「Alexander？你怎麼了？」坐在他對面的Magnus忽然喚醒了神游中的他，Alec呆呆的從餐盤中抬起頭，目光依舊有些迷濛。「半點東西都沒吃，學院發生什麼讓你心煩的事嗎？」

「我....」他一時不曉得該如何開口，這可不是一件簡單的差事，他總不可能直接問Magnus：『你想生小孩嗎？好？那我們來生吧。』

「Darling.....」嘆了口氣，他放下刀叉，走到年輕情人身旁。「是你父親說了什麼嗎？」

「你怎麼會－－」震驚的瞪大雙眼，Alec向來不會在Magnus面前隱藏情緒。

「你妹妹跟我說的，她說你們談完之後你的臉色很差的離開了，她想叫你也來不及，她很擔心。」指尖滑過Alec的臉頰，Magnus忽然坐到了Alec大腿上。「說吧，這次又是為了什麼？」

再逃避也沒有意義，Alec很清楚Magnus向來都不是那種會輕易罷休的人，一旦他提出問題，就一定要得到答案。

重重的嘆了一口氣，Alec把手掌放到Magnus的大腿上。「他們..... 他們希望.... 有個小孩。」講出口的瞬間Alec感到一股解脫，可是他當看清楚Magnus的表情之後，那股輕鬆感馬上消失了。

Magnus皺著一張臉，表情非常的難看，Alec認識他夠久了，知道這是Magnus不開心的意思。該死，他暗自低吟，早知道就不說了。「算－－」正當Alec想告訴Magnus忘了這件事，他會去和自己爸媽好好談談的時候，Magnus忽然站了起來，走向窗邊。

「Alexander.... 你想要有小孩嗎？」雙手抱在胸前，Magnus用著非常嚴肅的語氣問他。

「我.....」他想不想有小孩？8年前，他剛認識Magnus時才是個剛滿20歲的莽撞青年，而如今他已經不再是那個不成熟的孩子，他和Magnus共組家庭，要是可以，他當然希望能和Magnus一起養育後代。

只是....他想要的並不重要，他尊重Magnus，如果他的伴侶不願意有孩子，Alec也不會勉強他。

Alec還在構想要怎麼表達出內心的意思時，Magnus卻先出了聲。

「好吧，你不用說了，你的臉上都寫出來了。」他的眉頭依然緊緊鎖著，布魯克林的大巫師，露出了少見的焦躁。

「嘿，Magnus，我們.....」揮揮手，Magnus打斷他，同時背過身去望著暗濛濛的天空。

「讓我想想，Alec。」他低沈的嗓音中帶著某種決心，Magnus垂下頭，整個人像是個洩了氣的娃娃似。「我曉得你會是個好父親，可是我還要一些時間接受。畢竟光想到你抱著其他女人的模樣，我的這裡就很痛。」指指自己的左胸口，Magnus擠出一個苦澀的淺笑。

「什麼？」Alec的大腦花了幾秒鐘才消化掉Magnus的話。「什麼其他女人？」

「呃，難到Maryse沒幫你找好嗎？」瞇著眼，Magnus和Alec同樣困惑。「她應該已經決定好你孩子的母親了，大概也是哪戶血統純正的Nephilim吧？等等，別告訴我是Lydia，你知道我到現在都還－－」

「等等、等等。」握住Magnus的肩膀，終於理解Magnus在說什麼的Alec忍不住笑了出來。「不是你想的那樣。」

「那是哪樣？」顯然對Alec的反應感到不滿，Magnus嘟起嘴吧，擺出那種"我受委屈了你卻不安慰我？"的可憐模樣。

「他們想要的是我們的小孩。」捏捏Magnus氣鼓鼓的臉頰，這也是過去Alec不會做的事情。「沒有其他人，就我們兩人。」

「我們.....？」他比剛剛更疑惑了，Magnus向來敏捷的思緒在此刻打了結。「我有聽錯嗎？Maryse和Robert？他們想要我的孩子？」

「嗯..... 準確來說是我和你，不過你要堅持的話也可以這麼講。」聳聳肩，Alec強忍著把他摟進懷裡的衝動。他的Magnus真是太可愛了。

Alec本來以為誤會解釋清楚以後Magnus會很開心的，想不到對方的眉頭依舊沒有舒展。「不，Alexander，不能這樣。」

「Mags？」他是想過Magnus可能會拒絕，只不過親耳聽見還是很傷人。

「別擺出這種臉。」輕吻了他的面頰，Magnus把手繞在他的背後，靠上了Alec肩膀。「我愛你，Darling，可是....」他吸了口氣。「因為我的關係，我們的孩子不會得到祝福的。」

這句話宛若巨雷劈在Alec頭頂上，他的心都被打碎了。「我不在乎，Mag，我以為你懂的。」

「我知道，Babe，可是別人會怎麼想？我們的孩子會有惡魔混血，其他人都會懼怕他，他會在被討厭的環境下長大－－」

「不，Magnus！ 不會有這種事的。」他堅定果決的打斷了Magnus，拉開兩人的距離，Alec直直望進Magnus那雙棕色眼眸。「聽好了，我們的孩子會在愛的包圍下長 大，不管是他的教父Jace、教母Clary、他的姑姑Isabelle、他的叔叔Max、他的祖父母，還有我們。」緩緩的往前，Alec將額頭貼在 Magnus上面。「我會很愛他，很愛很愛我們的孩子，你也是，Magnus，我們絕對會是最棒的父母。」

托起Magnus的下顎，Alec一遍又一遍的溫柔親吻他，彷彿想用這種方式讓Magnus相信他。

「Alexander.....」Magnus閉著眼睛，再次打開時，他的眼中寫著某種堅決。「有人跟你說過你的想法有時候實在太天真嗎？」

「Well....」偏偏頭，Alec裝出一副思考的樣子，然後他用力圈住Magnus的腰。「有個人常這麼說，不過他也說過他最愛我天真的這點，」繼續在Magnus唇角偷了個吻。「我想你很清楚那個人是誰。」

「是啊，我還知道那個人愛慘了你。」無奈的嘆了氣，Magnus拉起Alec的手往房間走。「如果你想要小孩的話，我想我們現在就該開始吧？」

「如你所願。」Alec彎腰一把將Magnus用公主抱的方式抱了起來，他烙下一個在Magnus的額頭上。「都聽你的，我孩子的媽。」

「喔，閉嘴！」

Alec扯開嘴角，他感覺自己一輩子沒有那麼開心過。

 

只是10個月以後他就發現自己錯了，當他抱著他們的孩子時，Alec覺得現在的他才是世界上最幸福也最開心的人了。


End file.
